Yaking With Lloyd
by Kaicecream
Summary: Have a conversation with the green ninja
1. Chapter 1

HI THERE THIS IS KAICREAM WRITING HER FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT SHORT SWEET AND TO THE POINT

One day Lloyd was thinking about how he could spend his spare time when Ninjago was peaceful, he decided why not talk to his fans he seen a million letters fics but there about asking questions and they don't want to know about your personal life well the green ninja is here to say he'll listen so all you Lloyd fans out there welcome to Yaking With Lloyd let's have a conversation

Lloyd "I'm here and I'll listen"


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Lloyd

Out of all the ninja who do you look up to the most

From Trix (Guest)

Dear Trix

Out of the ninja I would have to say Kai he really took me under his wings and really looks after me

Love Lloyd


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Lloyd

Do you have a favorite food?

From Windy

Dear Windy

Yes my favorite food is my mom's egg drop soup whats yours?

Love Lloyd

HI THERE THANKS WINDY IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU TOO


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Lloyd

Which your of your powers is your favorite?

Stay awesome

Love Awesomedisneywolfchild

Dear Awesomedisneywolfchild

My favorite power is my dragon power it's pretty cool to be able to call my dragon whenever I need to. Also thanks I will you stay awesome too

Love Lloyd


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Lloyd

What's your favorite T.V show?

From

Ninja Pony

Dear Ninja Pony

My favorite T.V show is Ninja warrior it has the word Ninja in it so it's cool with me

Love Lloyd


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Lloyd

Do you have any favorite music? Like bands or something

LOL lots of love

Melody

Dear Melody

I sure do I love Mercyme all their songs are great you should listen to them if you haven't already

Love Lloyd


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Lloyd

What was the easiest serpentine to fight? And was it fun?

Lots 'o love

Maniac at Midnight

Dear Maniac at Midnight

I would have to say the Venomari because they aren't very bright I guess you could say it was fun because I was just a kid then so pretty much any mission I went on was fun

Love Lloyd


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Lloyd

As a kid did you play any sports?

-Swimmerninja13

Dear Swimmerninja13

Not really any sports but I used to play ball with the other kids LOL if that counts plus I hope you feel better soon let the green ninja know if you need him for anything

Love Lloyd

THANKS SWIMMERNINJA13 IT IS GREAT TO BE HERE


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Lloyd

I'll count it. I used to as well. I swim now too. Also, what's your favorite movie? I always wondered what you guys like to watch

-Swimmerninja13

Ps Kaicecream, I'm glad your doing this Story its's fun. Also I'm feeling much better thanks.

#Gods not dead

Dear Swimmerninja13

I would have to say my favorite movie is How to train your dragon because its about dragons and I love dragons I'm glad you feeling better I love swimming too but I don't go that often never have the time there's always something going on in Ninjago

Love Lloyd

THANKS SWIMMERNINJA13 I'M REALLY ENJOYING WRITING IT I'M GLAD YOUR FEELING BETTER TOO

#GODS NOT DEAD


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Lloyd

How do you think Zane was powered before he became the Titanium ninja/

-logicalninja

Dear Logicalninja

Like Kai said at his funeral I would like to believe it was brotherhood but also we've seen his power source the blue disk looking thingy (Sorry Zane) LOL

Love Lloyd


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Lloyd

Cool! I also like Ninja Warrior! Do you like fall out boy?

From,

Ninjapony

Dear Ninjapony

I can't say I've ever heard of Fall out boy but I'll check it out

Ps do ninja pony actually exist?! If so I really want one Lol

Love Lloyd


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Lloyd

Well you should look them up! They have a lot of good songs!

From,

Ninja Pony

p.s not sure LOL

Dear Ninja Pony

I looked them up and they were pretty cool I heard they were playing on New year's eve

Love Lloyd


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Lloyd

Do you have a phone? If so what kind is it? Have some chocolate chip brownies (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) Can't wait to read more! I'm out see ya

-KRR

Dear Kairocksrainbow

Yes I do it's a Iphone 5 I love it what kind is yours thanks for the chocolate chip brownies they were amazing

Love Lloyd


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Lloyd

Have you ever been attacked by a fan girl before? I know it's lame but I've heard they can be scary. I am a fan girl, but don't worry! I won't hunt you down, even though you are so cute and I want to hug you! xD

Ninjagogirl99204 :3

Dear Ninjagogirl99204

Yes I have but I didn't want to hurt her so I knocked her out with sleeping gas and took her to her parents LOL I'm glad you don't want to hunt me down or anything but if you want a hug here you go (hugs)

Love Lloyd

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE IV'E BEEN BUSY LATELY BUT THINGS ARE FINALLY CALMING DOWN THO


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Lloyd

Do you ever ship any of the ninja with each other? I mean it must be really hard not to.

Love Una

Dear Una

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that's horrible I would never do that to them my stomach hurts just thinking about that :(

From a very disturbed Lloyd


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Lloyd

I have a Samsung Galaxy S6 Phone. XD I got it for Christmas. XD Have some chocolate chip marshmellows (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)Ok. What's your favorite shoe brand like Nike, Jordans,etc ?I like Nike and Jordans, I'm out see ya!

Love Kairocksrainbow

Dear Kairocksrainbow

I used to have an Android but it got too hard for me to figure out so I traded it for an iPhone instead by the way those marshmellows were good have some chocolate chip cookies don't worry I made them not Cole (::)(::)(::)(::) LOL my favorite shoe brand is converse they have some good shoes and sweatshirts etc they are comfortable too

Love Lloyd


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Lloyd

Thnx for responding Lloyd XDXDXD Oooo. U like converse my mom loves them thnx for the cookies XD Have a chocolate chip donut (:0:) welp I'm out see ya

Love Kairocksrainbow

Dear Kairocksrainbow

No problem I'm always ready to talk I see your mom has good taste thanks for the donut I love donuts

Love Lloyd


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Lloyd

I am so jealous! You're the green ninja (gold ninja) and the other ninja are your metaphorical brothers and you have an Iphone All I have is school a LG900 (track phone) two siblings that went coo coo (with all my siblings and me there are 4 of us) so I only have one sane brother that lies a lot and a whole lot of homework but I can bake really good like Zane have some cupcakes (::) (::) (::) (::)

From

Ninja Pony

Dear Ninja Pony

It sounds like you have a full plate Don't be jealous of me your awesome just the way you are for who you are your lucky you have siblings I'm an only child sometimes I wish I had brothers and sisters (besides the ninja) and stay in school I wish I got to go to a real school when I was a kid remember my life wasn't always great it was tough at first but I stayed strong and look at it now so I encourage you to do the same if you ever need to talk I'm here for you

Love Lloyd


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Lloyd

If you had to date one of the ninja which one would you choose

Love Neili

Dear Neili

If I had to I would choose Nya atleast she's a girl

Love Lloyd


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Lloyd

When Zane died I didn't notice you showing very much emotion. Why is that?

From

The Night Ninja

Dear Night Ninja

I was trying to stay strong for the others I know it really hurt them when Zane died it really hurt me too but I was just trying to be a good leader

Love Lloyd


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Lloyd,

How to Train your Dragon is one of my favorites too. My top movie would have to be either God's not Dead or Do You Believe? though. Have you seen either of those? I find them really inspirational. My dad and I watch them a lot when we have our Daddy Daughter dates. Also, have you ever read any fanatics before? If so, what are your favorite and least favorite kinds?

-SwimmerNinja13

#God's Not Dead!

Dear Swimmerninja13

Yes I have watched Gods not dead if only more people would stand up for what they believe the movie is very encouraging I'm sorry to say I've never heard of a fanatic but I will look into it you go on Daddy daughter dates? That's cute and sounds un I wish I got to go on mother son dates with my mom well I guess I can now but I'm grown so she probraly won't go with me anyways have a nice day

Love Lloyd


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Lloyd

Oh come on Lloyd I know you have..oh well who cares now that you said that im goin to ship you with mwahaha

From (not love)

A EVIL Una

Dear Una

You evil huh well ill just have to defeat you like I did my father I would never ship the ninja nor will I EVER date Kai NEVER NEVER NEVER thanks you very much

From Lloyd with love


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Lloyd

How did you become so Cute?!

I love you!

Stay adorable as always!

From Miss Kitty

Dear Miss Kitty

Am I cute really? (blushes) aw shucks thanks

From Lloyd


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Lloyd,

Why do you think Zane really likes that pink apron? I think that it's cute and that I wish I had more aprons. Also can you tell Zane that one of his biggest fans has an apron just like his for me? I really do have a pink apron! A frilly pink apron with white polka dots!

from,

Ninja Pony

p.s. you don't have to call me Ninja Pony,it's just a screen name. You can just call me Tori, if you like

Dear Tori

I think Zane really liked his pink apron too Lol ok I'll ran that by him he said thanks he would love to meet you could you please tell him a little more about you LOL well talk to you later

-Lloyd

HELLO ALL YOU LLOYD FANS I'M HAVING A EVENT SENT ME IN YOUR OCS AND ILL PICK ONE THEN ILL WRITE A SHORT STORY OF YOUR OC GOING ON A LIFE CHANGING JOURNEY WITH LLOYD SO PLEASE INCLUDE A DETAILED BACKGROUND IT DOESN'T NECCESARILY HAVE TO BE BAD BUT UNFORTUNATLEY IM THE PATH OF A SEVERE WINTER STORM SO IT MIGHT BE AWHILE BEFORE I UPDATE AS POWER MIGHT GO OUT BUT PLEASE SEND IN YOUR OCS AND ILL GET TO IT ASAP THANKS KAICECREAM OUT


	25. Chapter 25

Greetings and bienvenue green ninja (I have always wanted to say that!) I was wondering if you could

answer a few questions for me one do you by any chance know samukai the four armed skeleton or where i can find him if so call me he stole my truck! second I was wondering how come there are still badguys in ninjago if the overlord is dead since he was the source of the whole darkness thing?

-Count Raptor

Dear Count Raptor

No unfortunately I've never met Samukai but the others said he's a real BONEHEAD hahahahahahahaha (a little joke for you) anyways I'll get your truck back for you as for why theres still bad guys well we have to remember that there will always be evil remember what my mom said for there to be light there must be shadow so technically the overlord can't be destroyed just managed if that makes sense

-Lloyd


	26. Chapter 26

I have one question…

Can I be Your Girlfriend!

You're so cute!(major fangirl!)

Kisses,

Miss Kitty

Dear Miss Kitty

I'm sure you're a nice girl but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now sorry

-Lloyd


	27. Chapter 27

Hey Lloyd, what would you do if you had to pick one of the boys on ur ninja team to dat? Who would you pick? U know ur awesome right?

Also, this is a period. - put it at the end of your sentences please.

Sincerely,

The Amazing Lizzy, the one with the night ninja powers ;)

Dear The Amazing Lizzy

I'm uncomfortable talking about this no comment

-Lloyd


	28. Chapter 28

I'm not sure about you defeating me Lloyd, you see... I have the power of black ice, I HAVE saved many life's, I'm a necicary evil. (Also say hi to Zane for me) I will always be... THE SHIPER! with my side kick, THE FANFICTIONIST! Together we are a evil that people In MY world love, but YOU should be afraid of. Good luck deafeting me!

From,

THE SHIPER! (Una)

Dear Una

My face towards your threat :I I've had steaks tougher than you little girl my mom could beat you so whatever

From an unconcerned with you Lloyd

ILL BE ANNOUCING THE WINNER NEXT TIME I UPDATE KEEP THEM COMING THANKS


	29. Chapter 29

Lloyd,

Zane, wants to know about ME!*starts hyperventilating* OH mah Overlord! My favorite ninja wants to know ME! THIS IS AWESOME! Zane WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND! I have always wanted friends that are ninja! trying hard not to scream with joy! Because if I do, my mom will probably come running up to my room and ground me. But, ZANE WANTS TO BE MAH FRIEND! THIS IS... AMAZING! *faints*

from a VERY excited,

Tori

Dear Tori

Zane is flattered that someone is so excited to see him he said sorry he's not talking to you his self but he's busy being the ice ninja and he will come pick you up Monday and you guys will hang out all day long he promises

From the messenger Lloyd


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Lloyd.

You have never ate steak. Also your milk is exspierd. OH and one last thing... One certain red ninja May like a certaint... Robot...

From,

Your stalker,

THE SHIPER,

Una.

Ps. How little do you think I am? You may have the 17 year old body, but in the inside, your still 9. ;)

Dear Una

First of all learn to spell it's your milk EXPIRED AND A CERTAIN robot not "exspierd" or "certaint" that being said second don't you think that if it turned the ninja from kids to adults it turned me from a kid to an adult I'm not 17 I'm a grown man plus I matured a lot if you actually watched the show you would know that but I guess you're too busy being an overlord wannabe to watch it third I have EATEN steak before plus you say your element is black ice black ice is only scary when you're driving other than that it's just frozen asphalt big whoop plus I'm the green ninja so I can use your petty little black ice you total Zane wannabe just for our little fight I'll use black ice just for you but I'll wear it much much much better Kai is not gay again if you watched the show you would know that he is dating Skylor but I guess you're too busy wallowing in your own self-pity in the fact that you'll never measure up to me or any of the ninja so I conclude with I think your milk has EXPIRED

From the waaaay better than you Lloyd ;)

THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST IS NINJAGOGIRL'S VIOLET NINJAGOGIRL COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME A MORE DETAILED BACKGROUND OF VIOLET THANK KAICECREAM OUT


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Lloyd,

I was just wondering when did you take Cole's place as leader of the team? Also what is your favorite type of chocolate,I prefer dark chocolate with almonds.

Sincerely,

The Night Ninja

Dear Night Ninja

I took his place when I was turned into an adult by tomorrow's tea because once we found out I was the green ninja they technically became my minions as their job is to protect me LOL JK I love those guys anyways I prefer milk chocolate with caramel inside can't get enough of that

-Lloyd


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Lloyd,

Did you know that my cousin has all of the Ninjago sets? And one time, he threw your dragon with you on it from season three out the window and yelled " FOR NARNIA!" . You wanna know why? BECAUSE SEASON THREE WAS BLEEDING BLEEPED! Also, my OC, Lielack, hates you. She can beat you just be staring at you.

From the cat guardian,

Miss Kitty.

Dear Miss Kitty

That's cool that your cousin has all the Ninjago sets so I take it you didn't like season three you have to admit I looked sooo awesome with my golden gi and dragon sigh good times good times now about Lielack her name rings true it's a lie to think she can beat me the green ninja whatever abilities she possesses I do as well but better I was really starting to consider you a good friend until you said that sigh why does everyone want to beat me  
-Lloyd


	33. Chapter 33

Una:Haha you make me laugh puny ninja. Spelling? Overlord? Ha, no no. Why do you think I don't know how to spell, that I'm seven? No its much more than that, much much more,I have seen the way you panic under pressure, how you youse your strengths and try to hide your weaknesses, have a healthy fear of me. You have the wrong metaphor about black ice mr "muture" I will warn you, it's a thing to be afraid of, if your reading this Lloyd, then nighty night. This has been tainted with poisoning, good night good by, forever (dead people don't talk)

-Una

Dear Una

Your so cute when you try to be scary I would be afraid of black ice if say somebody like the overlord or my Dad used it but a weakling wannabe little brat like you no it doesn't scare me at all I'm waaay more afraid of our mailman than I am you I hide my weaknesses so I don't crack during tough fights and of course I USE my strengths but again if you watched the show you would know that in the last season I can to except that I don't always have to be the hero just because I'm the green ninja plus I really opened up to my uncle and the others about how scared I was of fighting my father so I do confide in the others about what scares me if you were part of half the fights me and my team were you would run home screaming and crying and wetting your pants day one also black ice is just frozen asphalt and I've decided your mooching off Cole as well as Zane because asphalt is technically earth so I am Mr MATURE man have you ever heard of a dictionary you might want to read one plus you might want to learn how to spell before you try to act high and mighty but I guess you push the point that all the villains are not very bright plus it's a little hard to poison an email plus there's no such thing as tainting something with poisoning you can taint it with poison though seriously though learn to spell and use the correct words before you go trying to act like you're so tough oh I think your parents are calling it's your beddy by time don't forget your little nightlight and binky sleep tight don't let the overlord bite.

PS its goodbye not " good by"


	34. Chapter 34

Hehe, sorry for last time. By the way, that was Lielack's dark version. The good side of Lielack thinks you are a great ninja. She is giving you a black and white kitten! Please take good care of it. By the way, my brother has a two Lego versions of you. It's you as the golden spinjuzeu master, aka golden ninja and you from season three. Then gave me the gold ninja version. And I was happy. Oh by the way, here is a waffle machine gun. You can destroy Una with it! Have fun!

Love, Miss Kitty

Dear Miss Kitty

It's ok tell Lielack I said thank you for the kitten and I promise I will take good care of it plus thanks for the waffle gun but I don't want to destroy Una were working things out

-Lloyd


	35. Chapter 35

Hey Lloyd I am just telling you that Zane and I had a great time just hanging out! We went ice skating, Zane's idea not mine, did some baking both of us wearing our pink aprons! I can't believe he still has that! I thought he got rid of it after the others, not you, made fun of him because of it. We baked a cake and we ate it. HAHA, take that Cole! We even flew on his Titanium Dragon down south to go to the amusement park! When some trouble makers challenged us to a dance battle, we kicked those kids butts! Not literally though. I don't want to beat you, I just want to beat Cole. My OC, also named Tori, hates Cole, but she knows Lielack. Also can you tell Cole that one of your friends doesn't like him? Thanks.

Your friend,

Tori

Dear Tori

Wow sounds like fun I'm glad you guys had so much fun Zane said you guys will have to enter the cooking contest together because you make a great partner plus I told Cole and he said that he doesn't know why anyone would hate him because he's never done anything to anyone except serpentine skeletons etc

-Lloyd


	36. Chapter 36

From Nightruler101

Reaction to greenflame

-Nightruler101

Dear Nightruler101

My reaction to greenflame is it makes me absolutely sick I would never date Kai he's more like a brother to me than anything else so whatever sick fans writes greenflame should know that me and Kai would NEVER date EVER


	37. Chapter 37

Yikes man that wasn't that kinda harsh and also Lloyd you think the overlord is bad ha! Freddy Krueger could beat the overlord any day of the week if someone ever made a Elm street crossover it wouldn't be pretty for you I bet Jay would die first though XD

-wizard

Dear Wizard

Well Krueger is scary but he's only strong in the dream world in the real world he has normal human abilities the overlord is pure evil and strong even when he was stuck in the computers so I definitely would say I'm way more scared of the overlord then some psycho killer he's got his strengths thought LOL I bet Jay would die first too

-Lloyd


	38. Chapter 38

Dear Lloyd

Fine I give up. I admit it. I am young. I an obviously not as strong as you, a black ice a figment of my imagination, although it may be partially rea. Remember Lloyd when you were young, you were just like me. Clueless. Young, stupid, a candy loving brat. We were all that once. So I'm sorry to bother you. You're probraly basking in your glory of having witty comebacks and what not. You probraly get that from you dad. I will admit, that I am a bit older than it seems, but I do have a nightlight. Now don't you laugh, because I'm not trying to be funny, I seriously do. I have Anxiety Disorder and if I don't have a FREAKING NIGHTLIGHT I will HAVE A PANIC ATTACK. Not a regular one Lloyd, I basically have seizer because of no nightlight, seeing things, etc, etc, I'm just a kid with two disorders who just has a lot of dreams. You may be fake Lloyd, but I'm real, I get teased a from being disabled a lot. So think about how lucky you really are Lloyd. I thought that this would be fun, but some of the things you said just hurt a messed up kid. I'm sorry to bother you, but on the internet, a little kid can pretend to be brave, I guess I'm no good at that arnt I. Thanks for making me feel bad about myself. You were my favorite ninja,

A Una

Who F.Y.I

Has Anxiety disorder

And Tourettes Syndrome

*sobs*

Dear Una

While I'm sorry if I hurt you were mean first we would never have gone here if you weren't mean you called my brother and dear friend Kai gay by saying he likes Zane I know about being bullied I used to get bullied in Darkly's School for bad boys plus being mean or rude isn't being brave at all being brave is standing up for yourself and realizing that it doesn't matter what others say your still special in your own way their just jealous of you (I can knock them out for you if you'd like) how about you be good to be brave not evil can we just start over again I'm sorry I hurt

-Lloyd


	39. Chapter 39

Lloyd,

Let's just say, in somebody's dare show, I'm nice to him by sending a HUGE CAKE! and then I had a few dares for him, and he said that he doesn't like me. so I dont like him. Plus his cooking stinks, I'd rather eat my no longer-step mom's cooking. And I thought her cooking was bad!

-Tori

Dear Tori

Wow that was pretty mean of Cole I'll scream on him for you and yes his cooking does stink It's a known fact that Cole cannot cook at all although his fruit punch wasn't that bad

-Lloyd


	40. Chapter 40

Lloyd,

Uh... Do you think it's wrong for a 14 year old girl to like My Little Pony? Because I'm 14 and I like My Little Pony. That's why my screen name is Ninja Pony.

your friend who likes MLP,

Tori

P.s. I hope you don't think it's wrong or weird, I just can't let go of my childhood.

Dear Tori

Not at all I'm a total brony I love love love Pinky pie she's sooo adorable and fun plus Kai is secretly a brony too he won't admit it though

PS me neither

-Lloyd


	41. Chapter 41

Dear Lloyd,

Let's just even out now, let's just say everything in the past was a joke. (The Anxiety and Torretes is real thogh) let's just pretend it never happend. I'm FREAKISHLY BAD AT MAKING JOKES. I mean REALY UNA?! REALY? I don't know, I went all... Darkleys kid. So now I'm just a slightly ordinary kid. And Lloyd, don't worry about me, I got myself some meannnnnnnn martial arts skill! Ha, the people where I live are horrible at punching. I guess where cool now... Right? (Also it's called Yaoi, so that means it's fake)

Happily,

Anxiety Una.

P.s Fear? fear is more than a word where I come from

Dear Una

Sigh your right I shouldn't have taken it soo seriously you were just kidding after all I'm really sorry about that yes were cool and it's good you have martial arts skills because I was going to banish them to the cursed realm (Say hi to Clouse and Chen for me) here have some cookies (::) (::) (::) you're a really brave girl Una I may not be going through what you're going through but I want you to know that the green ninja is behind you let me know if you ever need anything

P.s I can imagine

-Lloyd


	42. Chapter 42

Wizard: Hmm I suppose that's true but I know of villain who was much more ruthless than the Overlord look up the show Code Lyoko and you will know who I'm talking about.

-Wizard

Dear Wizard

I find it hard to imagine any villain worse than the Overlord but I will look into it

-Lloyd


	43. Chapter 43

Sigh, I was hoping that you would use the waffle gun, but I completely understand you. I can see you right know as a cute fluffy adorable kitten! Here's a baby golden dragon. Take care!

Love miss kitty

Ps: Somehow I'm surviving pink eye

Dear Miss Kitty

Don't worry I'll use the waffle gun also thanks for the dragon

Ps: I'm sorry I know pink eye sucks hope you get better soon

-Lloyd


	44. Chapter 44

Dear Lloyd,

I have Tourette's syndrome. That means I make wierd nouises and movements but it's not REALY me. It's kind of like being possessed. I never get a break from it and it somtimes never goes away, it's uncureable and painful, so I kinda go throgh a fight every day like you. Lloyd, please do me a favor, don't judge anyone by what they do, but by what they think, and who they are. Ok? Thanks.

Just kinda wanted to get that subject of my back. Thanks,

Una.

P.s I'm not a girl, I'm a human.

Dear Una

It sounds like you go through a fight worst then I ever will again I'll pray for you and the green ninja is here if you need him for anything at all

-Lloyd


	45. Chapter 45

Dear Lloyd,

Cool! My favorite pony is Luna! Tell Kai that it's okay to like MLP. There are kids at school who like MLP but wont admit it. Hey, we like MLP and we're not afraid to show it!

PS if you need someone to talk MLP with ah'm right here (I talked like AJ!) and Brohoof. Thanks man! I always thought you we're always a good guy. Even when you were flopping at being evil. Plus, there was a hint in the show that you were going to be the green and 5th ninja in the group! The green 5 on your old shirt! Isn't that funny! They were giving us a hint to the Green Ninja the whole time!

Dear Tori

Ok same too you if you need to talk to someone about MLP I'm here Kai said his favorite pony is Applejack plus yea I thought it was a little funny that my shirt had a green five on it and yea I sucked at trying to be bad

-Lloyd


	46. Chapter 46

Lloyd,

Hey, Here's a Bass cannon! And I don't mean the fish! *sniggers* not the fish... That was funny!

\- Tori

Dear Tori

Umm thanks but may I ask what a bass cannon is exactly?

-Lloyd


	47. Chapter 47

Dear Lloyd,

What would happen if: Kai turned into a fire breathing turtle, Jay fell of a cliff and then suddenly started flying like a bird, Cole destroyed all of the evils and then became an evil even more powerful than the Overload, Zane became human and took over the world with pies and turned Pixel into a human so they could get married, Garmadon became a cat hybrid and started tap dancing all over the world, Wu started hating tea and killed everyone who made it, Nya turned evil, killed Jay, and married Cole, and you were just watching tv the whole time this was going on? And then everything went back to normal?

From, Miss Kitty( The lone survivor of pink eye)

Dear Miss Kitty

Ummmmmm I would question what medicine I took that day then I would check myself into a mental ward

-Lloyd


	48. Chapter 48

Dear Lloyd

You know what I hate? Greenflame. It has gone too far. People are doing terrible things with you and Kai. A little fluffyness is enough. Too much yaoi. IT MAKES ME SICK! You need to get a team of greenflame haters and lead a rebellion against the people who love greenflame. Then you can dominate the world and stop this once and for all!

Sorry for my strange rant. I had to do this.

Love Miss Kitty~

Ps. Some how I'm still typing with ink eye. Strange world isn't it

Dear Miss Kitty

I agree with you Greenflame is the worst it's the absolute worst it makes me sooooo sick I can puke so I will lead a rebellion do you want to be my crowd control agent? And our mascot will be my fluffy rainbow kitten hating greenflame and together we'll end it once and for all!

-Lloyd


	49. Chapter 49

hey Lloyd! so did you find my truck? also just a warning I heard rumors that the slenderman was hiding in Ninjago forests so watch out I heard that guy makes people insane. also I can think of a worse pairing than greenflame wait for it...PYTHORXWUXGARMADON! is it enough to make you scream hahahaha!

-Count Raptor

Dear Count Raptor

Yes I did indeed find your truck it's being shipped to you right now ok thanks for the warning I'll be careful I don't really want to go insane so I'll steer clear plus that pairing you just told me about made me throw up I think I'm going to have nightmares now

-Lloyd


	50. Chapter 50

Dear Lloyd,

Of course I'll be your crowd control agent! It will be awesome! So tell me, what would you look like if you were a cat, a Mlp pony, and a dragon?

-Miss Kitty

Dear Miss Kitty

Cool thanks I'm glad you'll help me we can fake a greenflame festival and when all the greenflame shippers show up we'll round them up and send them off to a mental hospital where they belong then we'll do our victory screech lololololololololololololol also I would be hideous if I


	51. Chapter 51

Lloyd,

You know Vinyl Scratch right? Well you also might know her as DJ Pon-3. She has a Bass Cannon. Lets just say that it's really powerful and shoots awesome music at the person of your choice! Good thing is that it's not a one time use.

-Tori

Dear Tori

Wow that is cool I'll use it on the my next enemy and then I'll pull out a microphone and sing I love you by Barney

-Lloyd


	52. Chapter 52

Dear Lloyd,

Thanks. I realy appreciate that. You know, you're a prity good person. Um... How... Exacly are we communicating? I mean in my world you kind of don't exist for many people... Oh well. I play the Tromone, do you play any instruments? Well, it was nice talking to you Lloyd, you truly have, a golden heart.

With a trombone solo,

Una.

Dear Una

We're communicating by email plus I don't really play any instruments but I do loooooove singing thanks that's means a lot to me you're a great person too and really brave I admire your strength and you deserve the ninja title more than me why don't you come over and I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes and then we'll go karaoke in the park and I'll take you on my golden dragon around ninjago then we'll grab lunch then go hiking and go swimming at the beach then have dinner then Zane will make us some dessert of your choice then I will get you home before your parents kill me

-Lloyd


	53. Chapter 53

Dear Lloyd,

Do you play an instrument? Cause I play da trumpet! By the way, do you know what bruiseshipping is? It's JayxCole. You can tell them what it is if they tease you about something. By the way, do you have a crush on anyone?

Love, Miss Kitty

Dear Miss Kitty

No I don't play any instruments but as I told Una I love to sing also no I don't have a crush on anyone right now

-Lloyd


	54. Chapter 54

Dear Lloyd,

Yay! Let's go! I'm afraid of a lot of things but hights is not one of them so go as high as you can! I don't think my parents will KILL you, they would probably just knock you out with a base ball bat... But anyways, let's go! And you know it's a bit ironic, we started out kinda wierd... Now where giving each other some compliments? Awesome! By the way, I've been wondering... When you saw into the future what DID you see? See you later,

Happily,

Una.

Dear Una

I had a lot of fun I hope you did too plus I'm glad we figured things out and are friends now also when I saw into the future I saw a very different Ninjago

-Lloyd


	55. Chapter 55

Dear Lloyd

Hi Lloyd,

full name: Sabrina.

Nickname: Sal.

Have you seen Zatch Bell

Dear Sabrina

No unfortunately I have not but I will look into it

-Lloyd


	56. Chapter 56

Dear Lloyd,

Get ready…

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dear Misskitty

What am I getting ready for? Oh by the way I named my kitten Panda you know black and white hehehe

-Lloyd


	57. Chapter 57

Lloyd,

Okay then... You do know barney went to jail, right?

-Tori

Dear Tori

No I did not know that why did he get arrested?

-Lloyd


	58. Chapter 58

Dear Lloyd,

What is pasta really made of? Cause, I dunno! And cute name for the kitty!

From, the one and only, Miss Kitty 2004

Dear Misskitty2004 

Pasta is made out of dough plus IKR thanks I thought of it after looking at her for a while tell Lielack I said hi

-Lloyd


	59. Chapter 59

Dear Lloyd

ahahaha! greetings green ninja how ya doing names Bill Cipher perhaps you've heard of me? but anyway I was wondering could I borrow that deminsion crystal you got after that cursed realm incident? I need a little help getting back to my own deminsion...stupid oldman banished me and now Im trapped in the internet! so if you let me borrow it maybe I could do something for you regarding a certain pairing...do we have a deal?

Bill Cipher

Dear Bill Cipher

Two things one your stuck because the realm crystal was destroyed and two yes I know who you are you're a villain so sucks to be you but maybe you could be in minecratf or something tootles

-Lloyd


	60. Chapter 60

Dear Lloyd,

Did you know it's a little hard too write these letters sometimes? Oh well, I'll keep on doing it anyway... I collect ninjago mimifigs. So far I have around 40! Do you collect anything? I bet myself you collect comics, but who am I to judge. Play any video games? Don't you play fist to face 3 or something? Oh well, I'm a purple belt in my martial art by the way.

Awesomely,

Una.

Dear Una

I'm glad you'll keep talking with me you have 40 that's a lot there probably all of me huh LOL Jk I collect relics from each fight I fought alongside the other ninja for old memories you said you bet yourself we'll I won so you are mine now I command you to make me some cookies LOL I'm just kidding Una I would never do that to you anyways I play fist to face 3 your right I'm the best better than the others plus you're a purple belt? That's awesome well I'm out have a nice day

-Lloyd


	61. Chapter 61

Dear Lloyd,

Bill Cipher. I know him. [mad face]

I've seen Gravity Falls.

Don't Trust Him! [mad glare]

-Sabrina

Dear Sabrina

Don't worry I won't he's burnt anyways because the realm crystal was destroyed

-Lloyd


	62. Chapter 62

Dear Lloyd,

What do you think of this?

I where a purple sweater over a

blue [sometimes yellow, sometimes gray] t-shirts,

wheres black pants and wheres gray shoes

If I was a mamodo, It be Zeno.

If I had a mamodo, It be Zeno.

Dufort and Zeno are my favorite people In Zatch Bell.

I wish I was Dufort. He's so cool! I Just Love Him!

He has psychic ability's such as.

Telepathy: Let's him read mines and show mental visions

Telekinesis: Let's him move objects with his mined

-Sabrina

Dear Sabrina

That's nice I wear green gi and if not that gold gi and if not that my father's robes if I'm trying to be a normal civilian green hoodie with jeans which probably isn't ideal considering they can make the connection anyways like nuero the master of the mind his abilities are cool well see ya

-Lloyd


	63. Chapter 63

Sorry Lloyd, I'm changing It.

I wanna be kinda like you. So this Is what I'm doing.

Tell me what you think?

purple hair tie and sweater

pink tank tops

black pants and gray pants

pink pj's [hello kitty 2 peas & white nightgown with

hot pink hello kitty pants]

purple winter jacket and gloves

If I was a mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Zena Bell

Grade: female

Element: lightning

Book color: silver

Appearance: 6-yrs-old, beautiful, purple eyes, pale skin,

silver ponytailed hair with purple hair tie In It,

wheres a pink tank top under a purple sweater,

wheres black [sometimes gray] pants,

and wheres gray shoes

Family: Mr. and Miss Bell [parents]

Zatch Bell [twin brother]

Instructor/Teacher: Xavier

Bookkeeper: Dufort I'm sorry but I'm changing the top part of my letter.

purple hair tie and sweater

white tank tops [once In a while a t-shirt]

black pants and gray pants

white pj's [gray & pink hearts on It]

green winter coat

green Christmas sweater

I'm also changing 1 thing on "If I was a mamodo"

If I was a mamodo.

Mamodo

Appearance: 6-yrs-old, beautiful, purple eyes, pale skin,

silver ponytailed hair with a purple hair tie In It,

wheres a white tank top under a purple sweater,

wheres black [sometimes gray] pants,

and wheres gray shoes Dear Lloyd,

I'm so sorry, but I'm changing my letter complete.

Me: I Hate When I Do That!

This Is what I'm doing now. I wanna kinda be like you.

purple hair tie and sweater

green tank tops [once In a while, a t-shirt]

black pants and gray pants

purple pj's

green winter coat

black gloves

green Christmas sweater

If I was a Mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Zena Bell

Grade: female

Element: lightning

Book color: yellow

Appearance: 7-yrs-old, beautiful, blond eyes, 3 lines on

each eye going down to my chin, blond ponytailed hair

with a green hair tie In It, wheres a green tank top

under a purple sweater, wheres black pants,

and wheres purple shoes

Family: Mr. and Miss. Bell [parents]

Bookkeeper: James

Purple and Green are my favorite colors.

I only have 1 green tank top. I'm trying to get more

Dear Sabrina

Nice arrangement I'm flattered that you want to be like me may I ask what blonde eyes are ive never heard of such a thing?

-Lloyd


	64. Chapter 64

you...you destroyed it!? #$%*i ESRUCOURYNIGHTSIWKJWNMARESIEMJFVNCDKFJD DANG IT!

WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY THE REALM CRYSTAL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING TRAPPED HERE!? grrr. guess I'll have to try something else also good luck deciphering that message there green bean and remember Legend of Korra is an illusion Transformers is real BYE GOLD BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Bill Cipher

Dear Bill Cipher

I didn't destroy it it was destroyed by Flintlocke but you're in luck Jay wished it back but still I'm not letting you have it have fun being in the internet look up cat videos to pass the time see ya!

-Lloyd


	65. Chapter 65

Dear Lloyd,

do like YouTube vines? I love them! Here's two that go together!

1\. It's the most beautiful day! They got helmets on their heads! But I got watermelon instead!

2\. You thought I meant watermelon instead! But I got a team of pumpkin heads!

Love Miss Kitty!

Ps. I survived pink eye!

Dear Misskitty

Wow that is umm…interesting oh well I've heard weirder I've never seen a youtube vine anyways since you gave me that kitten I want to give you your own egg what's inside nobody knows you'll have to wait for it to hatch anyways have a nice day

-Lloyd


	66. Chapter 66

Dear Lloyd,

You know I actually have about four of each of the ninja except for you beacuse, not to sound wierd or anything, but your realy expensive! Have you ever read any fanfiction on the ninja and you? It gets realy creepy if you put up the ratings a bit... UM LETS CHANGE THE SUBJECT! How long has it been since you where a ninja? Oh well, I guess that's all,

Nervously,

Una.

Dear Una

I am really? Huh that sucks the green ninja would never want his fans's money anyways I have read some fanfictions and I learned that some ninjago fans are insane I would never that's NEVER date Kai he's more like a brother to me and the ones where I have a twin sister sorry people but I'm an only child no sister (atleast that I know about) and the really really gross ones yea let's change the subject… I'm always a ninja it's the others that stop sometimes well see you later

-Lloyd


	67. Chapter 67

Dear Lloyd,

I think I have a stalker….…

What's the best move against a stalker that wants to kill you with a knife?

I need to learn it!

Love Miss kitty!

Ps. Thanks for the egg! I cant what to see what it is!

Dear Misskity

If somebody is stalking you the best defense against that is calling the police but arm yourself with a weapon just in case I'll banish them to the cursed realm if they dare touch my dear friend

-Lloyd


	68. Chapter 68

Dear Lloyd,

Oh sorry I ment to say how long has it been since you joined the ninja and became one yourself? Has Coles cooking got at the SLIGHTEST bet better along the while? I realy hope it is, no offense but... Some of that stuff looked like it could kill a stone warrior... Sorry if that sounded mean but... Yeah... Um, if you tell him I said that and he feels sad then it's ok I will bake a chocolate cake for him! And last, what's your favorite color? Green? Gold? Pink? Mines Blue.

Pretty boringly,

Una.

Dear Una

It's been a few years but now that I'm grown it's harder to keep track of time plus noooooooooo Cole's cooking hasn't gotten any better in fact it's gotten worst my favorite color is actually silver

-Lloyd


	69. Chapter 69

Dear Lloyd,

I'm changing my letter... [sighs] Again...

You.

1 purple shirt

purple sweater

black pants

purple shoes

1 pair of purple pajamas

green winter coat

black gloves

green Christmas sweater

Dufort.

6 tank tops [white, orange, yellow, green, blue, gray]

gray pants

If I was a Mamodo.

Mamodo

Name: Zena Bell

Grade: female

Eye color: purple

Hair color: silver

Book color: silver

Element: lightning

Day: wheres a purple hair tie In my hair, wheres a white

tank top under a purple sweater, wheres gray pants,

and wheres purple shoes

Night: wheres tank tops or purple shirt

[once In a while, purple pajamas]

Family: Mr. and Miss. Bell [parents]

Zatch Bell [twin brother]

Bookkeeper: Dufort

I'm done for good now.

Dear Sabrina

I would suggest adding silver to your clothes LOL jk but then again the Mamodo has silver hair so that's really cool

-Lloyd


	70. Chapter 70

Hi Kaicecream,

So... how long will It take you to update this?

Hopefully not as long as It's taking Spinjago to

update "Letters for Ninjas".

Dear The Purple Ninja

I'm sorry it took me so long my had to go to Texas to help her sick father and so I was just taking care of things here

PS please don't be mad at Spinjago he's trying his best to get his computer fixed

-Kaicecream


	71. Chapter 71

Dear Lloyd,

You are a dear friend too! The egg hatched! It's a catgon! It's a half dragon half cat! It has pink wings, two silver horns at the top of its head. It has a cat body whi

Hehe…

I pressed the review button on !

So it has a blue cat body and a metallic red and gold tail.

Love Miss kitty

Dear Misskitty2004

Aww that sounds cute whats it's name

-Lloyd


	72. Chapter 72

Dear Lloyd,

I'm not changing a lot of things In my letter I sent you on

chapter 69. But I am adding something and changing

something. Not a lot, just a couple of things.

purple sweater

t-shirts [like yours & Kai's]

colorful pants

purple shoes

1 pair of pink hello kitty pj's

green Christmas sweater

green winter coat

black gloves

Can you ask Kai for me If he's be my best friend?

and would you like to be my best friend?

Dear Kaicecream,

I'm not mad at him, I'm just kinda annoyed, that's all.

I mean. I know he's trying and I'm trying to be patience

with him. I really am. But... Not really working.

P.S. don't take this the wrong way or anything.

But... He's a guy?

P.S.S. I wasen't trying to make It sound like you were

taking a long time with updating. I was just wanting to know

how long It takes you to update? 3, days 4, 5, what?

Dear Sabrina

I asked Kai if he would be your best friend and he said sorry he already has a best friend either me or Jay I'm not sure but he said he'll be your friend as for me I will be happy to be good friends with you

-Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

I can't really say for sure how long between updates thankfully I got released from the hospital yesterday but I still feel a little weak so I'll try to do it often but I can't make any promised

Love Kaicecream


	73. Chapter 73

So Lloyd whatever happened to that Pythor guy?

-guest

Dear Guest

I'm not really sure I guess he just went off somewhere to finally get a life

-Lloyd


	74. Chapter 74

oh you are sooo gonna get it I summon fan pairings to haunt your nightmares greenflame, Kai X Sensei wu, Pythor X Skales, jay X cole, Nya x Bill, wait actually I'm gonna hold on to that one. KAI X JAY X ZANE X LLOYD HAHAHAHA!

-Bill

Dear Bill

Whatever little boy have fun being stuck in the internet those pairings suck almost as bad as you

-Lloyd


	75. Chapter 75

to Lloyd I may know a way to keep Bill from bothering anyone or getting the realm crystal next time he asks give him this (holds up blue crystal) it's a replica of the realm crystal that will send him to a different dimension than ours and it should keep him huh what's happening who aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! EDNFSGUNPITGslendermanAJNFRUGTRIGUS

-Ford

Dear Ford

Don't worry he'll never get the realm crystal he sucks too bad plus his voice is really annoying

PS…..whaaaat?

-Lloyd


	76. Chapter 76

AHAHAHAHA Im free no longer shall my other half hold me back now then Green ninja as I was saying before my other took over give me that REALM CRYSTAL! as we speak my powers are haking your mainframe and oh this is interesting your history has alot of MLP on it guess the fanfic people were right hahaha!

-Bill

Dear Bill

I'm not ashamed to admit that I love my little pony and NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO you not getting the realm crystal why don't you buy a kitten and name it realm crystal that way you'll have a realm crystal

-Lloyd


	77. Chapter 77

Dear Lloyd,

I'm very sorry buddy. I'm changing my mind. I really

hate when I do this... I'm not gonna do It anymore

though. I swear.

Dipper.

orange hair tie

black hat

blue jacket

plain shirts [long & short]

pants and jeans

gray shoes

Hay Lloyd, have ya ever seen gravity falls, and what do

ya think of little moon?

Dear Sabrina

Yes I have its pretty funny but I've only seen like one episode

Ps …Little moon?

-Lloyd


	78. Chapter 78

Dear Kaicecream,

What gives?

Can ya update soon please?

-the pink ninja

Dear Thepinkninja

I'm sorry I took so long to update I've been really sick but I'm feeling much better now

-Kaicecream


	79. Chapter 79

Dear Lloyd

it's name is Blue star

From Miss Kitty

Dear Misskitty2004

That's an awesome name are you a Warriors fan

-Lloyd


	80. Chapter 80

Darling Lloyd,

Would you smooch a ghost? ;)

Stay wonderful, FabRobot47

Dear FabRobot47

Sure (plants a kiss on your forehead)

-Lloyd


	81. Chapter 81

Dear Lloyd,

Well, that's okay If Kai won't be besties with me.

At least you will, so that's all that really matters to me.

Dear Kaicecream,

Oh okay... Why were ya In the hospital?

Are ya okay?

-The Pink Ninja

Dear The Pink Ninja

I'm glad to consider you a dear friend

-Lloyd

Dear The Pink Ninja

Yes I am feeling much better like I said still a little weak I had a horrible case of Tuberculosis thanks for asking

-Kaicecream


	82. Chapter 82

Where Are The Knives

-ItsmeChara

Dear ItsmeChara

Ummm what's that supposed to mean?

-Lloyd


	83. Chapter 83

Dear Lloyd,

Yea... I like the night [I don't know why, but I do].

When I say "I like the night" I mean, I stay up till

1-2 o'clock In the morning.

-The Pink Ninja

Dear The Pink Ninja

Well I wish I could stay up that late but I need my sleep the latest I stay up it maybe ten because the sunrise exercise is brutal

-Lloyd


	84. Chapter 84

Dear Lloyd,

I wish Stan and Ford could be mine and my bro Travis's

great-uncles. And I was like my uncle Ford. And we'd go

to gravity falls In the summer. That be so cool.

The reason I wish this was true, and that I want to be

like Dipper Is cause, like him, I to like mystery.

-The Pink Ninja

Dear The Pink Ninja

That does sound cool you sure you don't want to come to Ninjago in the summer? LOL JK if you really like mystery then you and my mom would get along well she likes mystery too

-Lloyd


	85. Chapter 85

a..a cat DO I LOOK LIKE VLAD PLASMIUS TO YOU!? jeez you and danny phantom would get along great and then I would be a dead triangle because I turned his clone/cousin dani evil for a little while you should of seen the villainess dress I made for her she looked hot! uh...pretend I didn't say that.

-Bill Cipher

Dear Bill Cipher

Who in the world in Vlad Plasmius?! Also who the heck is Danny Phantom I'm really trying to pretend you didn't say that but it was just too disgusting so how's your cat Realm Crystal doing?

-Lloyd


	86. Chapter 86

to Lloyd what disney villains remind you of the villains you face for me Skales reminds me of Kaa the snake for obvious reasons and the overlord reminds me of yzma.

-Count Raptor

Dear Count Raptor

Ummm I'm not sure I'll have to get back to you on that one

-Lloyd


	87. Chapter 87

Dear Kaicecream,

Can ya try to make a Yaking With Dipper or Ford or

something like that? If ya can't, It's fine. I was just asking.

-The Pink Ninja

Dear The Pink Ninja

I don't really know much about Dipper or Ford so it would probably suck

-Kaicecream


	88. Chapter 88

Dear Lloyd,

I'm changing 3 things In my letter.

1\. Were It says: orange hair tie. I'm changing It to a

blue hair tie.

2\. Were It says: pink jacket. I'm changing It to a

blue jacket.

3\. Were It says: plain t-shirts. I'm changing It to

tank tops.

4\. Were It says: white hat. I'm changing It to a

Pokemon hat. [but after I get Dipper's hat] a pine tree hat.

The tanks are like Mable... But I'm still being like Dipper.

By that, I mean, sleeping In my tank tops and socks,

putting my hat and jacket on ever day when I get dressed.

P.S. The pink ninja I'm putting as my screen name.

I'm changing that to my nickname "little moon"

-Little Moon

Dear Little Moon

The Pokemon hat sounds cool so I looked up Little Moon and still have no idea what it is

-Lloyd


	89. Chapter 89

Vlad plasmius was a human with ghost powers who spent his whole life trying to steal a married woman from his once best friend and turn his son evil Danny phantom is that son and he fought against Vlad many times he once tried to clone danny but instead made an imperfect clone named Dani who I tricked into becoming my apprentice it didn't work out fun fact she has a huge crush on Kai spread it around!

-Bill Cipher

Dear Bill Cipher

Ok then some people just have no lives I mean get your own wife jeez plus I told Kai that she has a crush on him and he said get a life he's already dating someone

-Lloyd


	90. Chapter 90

Dear Lloyd,

You better believe I'm a Warrior cat fan! I read every single book there is! I also draw a lot of the fan art!

Love Miss kitty!

Dear Miss Kitty

I love Warriors too my favorite series was Omen Of The Stars

-Lloyd


	91. Chapter 91

BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! did I scare you?

-springtrap

Dear Springtrap

Sorry but no not much scares me nowadays

-Lloyd


	92. Chapter 92

Dear Kaicecream,

Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... Yea, no problem.

-Little moon

Dear Little moon

Thanks I'm feeling much better

-Kaicecream


	93. Chapter 93

Dear Lloyd,

She does huh? Cool.

P.S. Ya don't have ta keep saying "the pink ninja"

anymore... I'm changing my screen name to my nickname

Little Moon.

Dear Kaicecream,

If ya don't know that muck about them

watch gravity falls, I'm sure that will tell ya a lot.

Well about Dipper anyway... Ford does not come

come In the show till season 2 episode 11

-Little Moon

Dear Little Moon

Ok I won't call you The Pink Ninja anymore if you don't want me to and yes my mom loooves mystery look she ditched me at a boarding school to study the prophecy of the green ninja (no offense mom)

-Lloyd

Dear Little Moon

I suppose I could watch Gravity Falls

-Kaicecream


	94. Chapter 94

Dear Una

I haven't heard from you in awhile are you ok? please talk to me soon

A very concerned Lloyd


	95. Chapter 95

I'M SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER MY LIFE GOT CRAZY PLUS I HAVEN'T BBEN FEELING WELL

Who has no life? Also you can keep your realm crystal cause I just found my own Ha in your face Soon Ninjago is gonna have a new overlord MWAHaHA!

-Bill Cipher

Dear Bill Cipher

Jokes on you buddy the first spinjitzu master only made ONE Realm Crystal so ha ha and HA

-Lloyd


	96. Chapter 96

Dear Lloyd,

hahaha It's a nickname dude... I'm don't "Little Moon"

cause I'm night owl.

-Little Moon

Dear Little Moon

It's a cool nickname I suppose

-Lloyd


	97. Chapter 97

Dear Lloyd,

I'm changing my mind... I'm terrible Lloyd.

I hate doing this to ya... But I'm done now. I swear

on my life.

Mabel.

green hair tie [everyday]

green sweater

plain t-shirts

Dipper.

pants and jeans

gray shoes

I'm doing a Gravity Falls cartoon and 1920's mix.

Ya know, I kinda wish I was a 12-yr-old again.

Idk why but, I really like the nickname pine tree for

some reason, so my nickname's pine tree.

I'm doing a green sweater cause

1\. the sweater's In your favorite color.

2\. the sweater's the color of my 2 favorite halliday's.

3\. the sweater has pine trees on It.

Dear Little Moon

Well green is my color but remember silver is actually my favorite color I sometimes wish I was a kid again but I suppose the green ninja doesn't get rest whether he's a kid or an adult so I guess it really doesn't matter much in my case

-Lloyd


	98. Chapter 98

Dear Lloyd,

Hey, it's been a while. My Anxiety disorder and Tourettes have been doing well. And um, I found out I am Bisexual and proud. I like men and women... Are you... Against that? I don't even know. Do you.. Know anyone like me? I got a new Lego set. It's of Kai and Nya on motercycles, it's pretty cool, I bet you'd like it.

Ps. Do you support LGBT?

Long time no see,

Una.

Dear Una

Wow it has been a long time I'm glad your back I'm also glad that you're doing better no I'm not against that I have not met anyone like you plus that sounds like a cool lego set Kai said it would be better if it was just him and not Nya too LOL

PS I personally don't but I'm in no way shape or form saying I hate them or anything

-Lloyd


	99. Chapter 99

Can u read one of my stories and tell me what u think?

XOXO

Crystal

Oh lol I forgot to login that time

I'm still too lazy

My name is CrystalHence

XOXO

Crystal

Dear Crystal

I read Marry Me and I thought it was a great story keep writing let no one stop you

-Kaicecream


	100. Chapter 100

Dear Lloyd,

Hahahaha, I love you Lloyd.

Making Bill mad like your doing, Hahahahahaha,

I just love you for that.

-your bestie,

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing your color and mine Lloyd... By that, I mean.

blue hair tie

green hoodie

blue shirts [long & short]

pants & jeans

gray shoes

My favorite color Is blue.

-your bestie,

Dear Kiacecream,

Why? Why, are you wating so long to update

"Yaking with Lloyd"?

-Sabrina,

Dear Sabrina

Lol I'm enjoying making him mad too so your favorite color is blue well you and Jay would get along well you know what I mean

-Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

I'm sorry it takes so long but I have a chronic illness so I wasn't feeling well plus my dad needs the computer more often for school so like I said earlier I will update as soon as possible

-Kaicecream


	101. Chapter 101

really then how am I doing this!? (opens a portal and runs through it)

Welcome to MLP

WHAT!? WAIT NO NO NO (the crystal desintagrates)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

um Lloyd maybe we could start over you think you can get me out of this I think I'm better of anywhere but here heck I'll even switch sides just get me out of here!

-Bill Cipher

Dear Bill Cipher

HAHAHAHA you soo deserve that well I know you're a super liar I will not fall for your lies I know good and well that you're not going to be good so have fun in Equestria I would suggest you play with Pinky Pie she's really cute and fun once again HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Lloyd


	102. Chapter 102

Dear Lloyd,

I'm so so so sorry Lloyd... I hate when I change my mind all

the time... [annoyed tone of voice] I really do.

Sabrina.

I where a yellow hair tie In hair [almost everyday]

I where a purple jacket over a yellow t-shirt or

a long sleeve shirt [almost everyday]

I where pants or jeans [almost everyday]

I where gray shoes [everyday]

Depends on If I wanna get dressed... Witch sometimes I do.

but once In a while, I might be lazy & stay In my pj's

My where above will also go for theses show's:

Son of batman

Young Justice season 2

Batman beyond

Gravity Falls

Zatch Bell

-Sabrina

Dear Sabrina

I guess you can say I'm always in my pjs hahahaha since they call us ninja pajama men I wish I got to change my clothes and wear the cool things you do but I have to wear green or gold gi if not that then a green hoodie no matter what it's green I mean I realize I'm the green ninja but come on people! My shirt when I was a kid even had a GREEN five on it anyways have a nice day

-Lloyd


	103. Chapter 103

Heyo Lloyd! Can I just say that you are favorite Ninja? YOU. ARE. AWESOME!

-NinjagoLuver

Dear Ninjagoluver

Aww thanks

-Lloyd


	104. Chapter 104

Dear Lloyd,

Do you believe in God? Because I do. I haven't watched God's Not Dead yet, but I want to soon!

-LovetheLORD

Ps. Last time I put my name as Ninjagoluver. Dunno why. :)

Dear LovetheLORD

I believe in god and we all need Jesus you should watch God's not dead it's so inspirational

-Lloyd


	105. Chapter 105

Dear Lloyd,

I don't want to beat you! No way! You are awesome! No one can beat the Green/Golden Ninja! Also have you seen Lab Rats?

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

I'm glad you don't want to beat me thanks but unfortunately even the green ninja can be beaten it's best if I know that so the power doesn't go to my head plus no I haven't seen Lab Rats but I've heard of it

-Lloyd


	106. Chapter 106

Hey Lloyd I wanted to tell you, to tell Cole, that I don't like him very much BECAUSE HE STOLE NYA! I am glad I got that off of my chest.

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

I told Cole and he said that he's sorry if he ruined it for his fans and Ninjago lovers

-Lloyd


	107. Chapter 107

Oohh! I'll join ur team! I HATE Greenflame and would do ANYTHING to stop it!

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

You're on! Welcome let's encourage people to get me and Kai's love at a brotherly level

-Lloyd


	108. Chapter 108

Dear Lloyd,

You are so awesome! Do you like lizards are dragons better? I have a lizard but we made him dragon wings so that one day he can become a mighty powerful dragon! What do you think? :)

With love,

-Angie

Dear Angie

Thanks! I like dragons better hopefully he'll become a powerful dragon

-Lloyd


	109. Chapter 109

Dear Lloyd,

Can you check out my story The Four New Elements? I would really like it if you did? Also, would you like to be my friend? Maybe we could hang out sometime (just as friends) I understand if you don't want to though because you're like the Green Ninja.

You're friend, LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

Sure I'll be your friend and I'll read your story the Green Ninja is never to Green Ninja to hang with his fans so Saturday then if you're not busy

-Lloyd


	110. Chapter 110

Dear Lloyd,

Yay! No'p I'm not busy, so that'll be a good time. Thx!:)

Oh and tell Cole that he didn't ruin it for me, forever, just for a little while. XD But it still won't change the fact that I like Jay better than him.

Yes! It makes me so sick when I see it. I dunno who thought of it in the first place it is so stupid. Oh also my sis has a crush on Kai. :) I thought you could tell him that.

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLord

Great I had a good time I hope you did too we'll have to do it again sometime I told Cole that you said that and he said while he's glad he didn't ruin it for you he still thinks it lame that you like Jay better because he's so much better than Jay and yes Greenflame is stupid I told Kai about your sister and he said he has better things to do than hear about some fan girl don't worry I kicked his butt for being so mean

-Lloyd

AN I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AGAIN!


	111. Chapter 111

hehehehahahahaha yeah right you think you know good ha! was it 'good' that the people of ninjago locked the serpentine in underground tombs for years and years was it 'good' that they were left to starve, the anacondrai had the worst of it all not only did they starve down there they ate eachother and all because your people of ninjago left them there to die was that 'GOOD'!?

-Billcipher

Dear Bill cipher

It was I who released them and I wasn't even born when they were locked up so I am good I used to want to be bad but I learned my lesson

-Lloyd


	112. Chapter 112

dear lloyd

i am really sorry for your dad i can get my oc to show you him she controls spirits so she can help

-Awesomeninja3

Dear Awesome ninja3

Well since the cursed realm was destroyed my father went with it so yea but thanks for the offer though

-Lloyd


	113. Chapter 113

Dear Lloyd,

Why would you want ta change from Green?

I think you look awesome In Green Lloyd...

I'm doing hot Pink now, and I'm sticking with It.

Me.

day: wheres a Yellow hair tie In my hair, wheres a hot Pink

short sleeve jacket over a black or Pink shirt, where Tan jeans

and wheres Gray shoes

night: wheres a Black or Pink shirt with Pink pajama pants

swimwear: wheres a Blue swimsuit with a matching hair tie

I'm sorta trying ta looking like the Sunnyshore gym leader:

Volkner, but as a kid... If I wore a hat, I'd look like Ash.

There from a tv show called Pokemon.

-your bestie

Dear Kaicecream,

What Is Tuberculosis?

-your friend

Dear Sabrina

I don't want to change from green I'm the green ninja and I can't help that plus I've seen pokemon and it's awesome

-Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Tuberculosis is a yucky disease almost like pneumonia but worst

-Kaicecream


	114. Chapter 114

Dear Lloyd,

Ohh. Okay, It just kinda sounded like you wanted ta

change from Green... hehe, sorry.

-you bestie

Dear Kaicecream,

Yeash, that doesn't sound fun to have. I'm sorry you

had It?

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

I'm so so so sorry Lloyd, I'm changing my color on you

again... I really have ta stop this, It's really annoying.

Me.

day: wheres a Gray jacket over a Gray shirt, wheres a pair of Tan jeans, and wheres Gray shoes

night: wheres a Gray shirt with Pink pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with Blue hair tie

I wanna be like you and the other ninja, ya know,

matching jacket and shirt.

Dear Sabrina

It's ok sometimes I like to wear silver things when the others aren't looking so you like gray clothes huh It's cool that you wanna be like me and the others they are thrilled as well

-Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

Yea it definitely sucks plus it's chronic so it keeps coming back I've been in and out of the hospital a lot this year it is tough but I'm making it through

-Kaicecream


	115. Chapter 115

Dear Lloyd,

I want you to know that if we met in real life, then we would probably be best friends. And, meet you in your real age. Around 14?

We share the same interests in comic books, and we both have a heart of gold.

Do you think being the youngest out of all the ninja is worth it?

-Rhetorica

Dear Rhetorica

My real age before I was turned into an adult was 10 It's cool that you like comics too and that's sweet of you to say I have a heart of gold ;)

-Lloyd


	116. Chapter 116

Kaicecream,

Why were you in the hospital? I hope you are better soon. :)

Dear Lloyd,

Yes we should. Can you mess up Kai's hair for me? He he he. I like Cole enough though.

Dear LovetheLORD

I have chronic tuberculosis it keeps me in and out of the hospital and I'm feeling much better thanks :D

-Kaicecream

Dear Lovethe LORD

Kai's hair has been thoroughly messed up he had to spend hours in the bathroom fixing it again LOL he also said he's sorry he was mean and he agreed to get to know your sister better and they can be friends ;) Cole said he's cool now

-Lloyd


	117. Chapter 117

Dear Lloyd,

Do you think being the youngest out of all the ninja is worth it?

want you to know that if we met in real life, then we would probably be best friends. And, meet you in your real age. Around 14?

We share the same interests in comic books, and we both have a heart of gold.

-Rhetorica.

Dear Rhetorica

I don't really mind be being the youngest but I suppose it has its downside because they treat me like a kid sometimes and before I was turned into a grown man I was 9 but I suppose we could still be friends

-Lloyd


	118. Chapter 118

feel like writing. Hi. Nice to yak with you. Why is it called yakking? It sounds like people are coughing up yaks. So...( I'm not sure how to start a conversation)

Anyway. How is life? Good I suppose. Or at least hope.

Also, I have a theory that the sixteen realms ( minus the cursed) aren't the only realms, or dimensions as I refer them too. Also that everything that was "evil" that the team destroyed in still existing in a place outside of existence.( that makes no sense does it?)

Oh. Great. I'm ranting again

Also, there is a such thing as green colored flame, but the shipping is just( please excuse me. I have strong opinions.) OVER THE LINE! IT IS JUST NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN SO Y DO THESE PEOPLE STILL FRIGGIN SHIP IT?! DELETE IT!

Okay. Done for now. Reality is multitudes, and the universe is doomed. Prepare to die ( years later) Bye!

\- Destroyeroftheuniverse

Dear Destroyeroftheuniver

It's called yakking because that another way of saying you're talking with me life is great thanks for asking there are only the sixteen realms as far as the whole evil thing we can't destroy evil like my mom said for there to be light there must be shadow so we can beat evil all we want but it will never cease to exist plus I agree with you on Greenflame it sucks and will NEVER happen bye

-Lloyd


	119. Chapter 119

Dear Kaicecream,

I'm glad your hanging In there and betting It, keep It up.

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

just asking but, how tall are you?

-your bestie

Dear Kaicecream,

Is this a human version of Yakking with Lloyd.

I mean, Is he like you and me?

-your friend

I'm doing Yellow now... [sighs] here I go again, right? Lol.

Me.

day: wheres a Yellow hair tie In hair, a Gray jacket over

a Yellow shirt, Tan pants, and Gray shoes

night: wheres a Yellow shirt with Red pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with Blue hair tie

If I get a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX blazer on Ebay or Amazon.

Me.

day: wheres a Yellow hair tie In hair, a Slifer Red blazer

over a Yellow shirt, Tan pants, and Gray shoes

night: wheres a Yellow shirt with Red pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with a Blue hair tie

Dear Sabrina

Thanks I will for sure it wont get the best of me

Ps think of it as a really awesome realm traveling email LOL

-Kaicecream

Dear Sabrina

May I ask what a blazer is?

-Lloyd


	120. Chapter 120

Lloyd are you interested in any of these girls:

Nya,Skylor,PIXAL,Cyren

if no: are you interested in any girl?

-Asker

Dear Asker

Nya is with Jay Skylor is with Kai Pixal is stuck in Zane's head and I have no idea who Cyren is but as of right now I'm not interested in any girl

-Lloyd


	121. Chapter 121

Kaicecream,

Oh I'm glad you're better! Ew tuberculosis.

Dear Lloyd,

He he. I am glad you have turned to the light Kai. lol I am sure my sis would love that. But seriously, no one talks to my sis in that way! Except me! Oh and Lloyd, can we hang out sometime soon? If you could that'd be great. :)

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

I'm feeling much better thanks and yes it is indeed ew

-Kaicecream

Dear LovetheLORD

Of course we can come over Tomorrow and I'll make you some pumpkin pancakes then we'll take a tour of Ninjago via my dragon then we'll go swimming then grab lunch then we'll go to Mega Monster Amusement Park then we'll go get dinner then Zane will make you a dessert of your choice then I'll get you back home sound like a plan? ;)

-Lloyd


	122. Chapter 122

AM. I. THAT. ANNOYING. OF. A. PERSON?!

Well I'm hurt. Might as well prepare the gravity vortex to consume the realms. Bye mean people.

\- Destroyeroftheuniverses

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverse

You're not annoying I wasn't ignoring you my computer was being stupid and I'm sorry

-Kaicecream


	123. Chapter 123

Yes! I think we have another member of the destroy Greenflame group! Can we also kill Lavashipping, Technoshipping, and Bruiseshipping?

-LovetheLORD

Sounds great! I love hanging with you. :) You're an awesome person. Also, how old are you exactly?

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

Yes Lavashipping Technoshipping Bruiseshipping Steamshipping Opositeshipping etc all must go as well I like hanging with you too we will have to do it again some time

-Lloyd


	124. Chapter 124

Dear Kaicecream,

I'm coping this letter.

Your welcome, and I love your screen name. It's easy for

me ta spell now. Ya know, I had ta look at It a few times

just ta know how It's spelled... Never change It but If you do.

change It ta something easy ta spell, please.

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

A blazer's just another name for jacket.

I'm getting a yu-gi-oh! gx blazer on ebay.

Me.

day: wheres a White or Red hair tie In my hair,

a Slifer Red blazer over a White shirt, Tan jeans,

and Gray shoe

night: wheres a White shirt with White pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

-your bestie

Dear Lloyd,

I really wish this could be, but know It can't.

Name: Sabrina Truesdale

Nickname: Sal

Age: 15-yrs-old

Family: Zane Truesdale [older brother]

Tina and Brian B. [adopted parents]

Travis B. [adopted brother]

Amber and Alicia C. [adopted sisters]

Tony C. [adopted brother]

Dear Kiacecream,

As a realm traveling email...? So, It's still lego?

P.s. Could you try ta update on like page 2 or 3 please?

-Zane's sister

Dear Zane's sister

I'm glad you like it I made it because it rhymes I don't plan on ever changing it

Ps yes it's still lego plus I'm not sure what you mean please explain about updating on page two or three?

-Kaicecream

Dear Zane's sister

Oh thank for clearing that up

-Lloyd


	125. Chapter 125

Dear Kaicecream,

I'm coping this letter.

Your welcome, and I love your screen name. It's easy for

me ta spell now. Ya know, I had ta look at It a few times

just ta know how It's spelled... Never change It but If you do.

change It ta something easy ta spell, please.

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

A blazer's just another name for jacket.

I'm getting a yu-gi-oh! gx blazer on ebay.

Me.

day: wheres a White or Red hair tie In my hair,

a Slifer Red blazer over a White shirt, Tan jeans,

and Gray shoe

night: wheres a White shirt with White pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with matching hair tie

-your bestie

Dear Lloyd,

I really wish this could be, but know It can't.

Name: Sabrina Truesdale

Nickname: Sal

Age: 15-yrs-old

Family: Zane Truesdale [older brother]

Tina and Brian B. [adopted parents]

Travis B. [adopted brother]

Amber and Alicia C. [adopted sisters]

Tony C. [adopted brother]

Dear Kiacecream,

As a realm traveling email...? So, It's still lego?

P.s. Could you try ta update on like page 2 or 3 please?

-Zane's sister

Dear Zane's sister

I'm glad you like it I made it because it rhymes I don't plan on ever changing it

Ps yes it's still lego plus I'm not sure what you mean please explain about updating on page two or three?

-Kaicecream

Dear Zane's sister

Oh thank for clearing that up

-Lloyd


	126. Chapter 126

Oh...

I'll disable the gravity vortex then. I now see the reason and it is understandable. Thank you for the notification, and (I honestly feel the need to apologise) sorry.

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

P.S. Klaus , aka grumpy sorcerer of Chen's is still out there.

Dear destroyeroftheuniverse

Your welcome and there's no need to apologize were all good here

-Kaicecream


	127. Chapter 127

Wait Lloyd how old are you no offense all ninjagans look alike to me

-Python

Dear Python

Were all in our early twenties I'm currently 22

-Lloyd


	128. Chapter 128

Yes all of those! And I am glad. And now for some reason I have nothing to talk about. Usually I am more like Jay, and even in my reviews for stories I go on and on and on about everything I have to say, and really I should just PM people, but I would rather get it all out in one breath if you know what I mean. See? There I go again! I just keep talking even if I have nothing to say! Okay I think I have rambled enough. Bye.

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

It's ok to ramble I'll listen I find rambling to be comforting sometimes in those intense moments Jay's lighthearted rambling really lightens the mood

-Lloyd


	129. Chapter 129

Hey Lloyd!

Just wanted to let you know that I'm on board! I am against all of the shipping a that are wrong out there in Ninjago. (Like Greenflame and all the others) Please let me know what I can do to help. I really want to stop these horrible ships.

Thanks!

-Angie

Dear Angie

You can help by encouraging people to keep me and Kai's love at a brotherly level nothing more than brotherly thanks for your help

-Lloyd


	130. Chapter 130

Okay! ( _ ) good to be all good here.

May the force be with you!

( there is something similar about ninja and star wars.)

\- Destroyeroftheuniverses

Can I yak w/ you now ? If so: (_). If not: (T_T) okay...

\- Destroyer of the universes

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverse

What's similar I haven't noticed? You may yak with me anytime (_)

-Lloyd


	131. Chapter 131

Dear Kaicecream,

On chapter 1 on Spinjago's "letters for ninjas" page...

I like just got that that rude comment about me talking about

my clothes came from you.

Normally, I don't hold a grudge against someone cause I'm

not that mean of a person, but did you really have ta call me

lifeless loser? Ya really could a left out that part, ya know.

-from a mad friend

Dear Sabrina

I'm sorry! Here's what happened I was reading Spinjago's Letters for ninjas because he had just updated and I had my best friend over there and she always talks about how annoying it is when you talk about your clothes on Letters for ninjas and Yaking With Lloyd I told her to shut up and she got mad I knew I shouldn't have done this but I went to the bathroom and I left my account up and she went on there and sais those mean things did you notice the lame names after that review? She put those there so I wouldn't notice that she said that mean review in my name I'm really sorry and I hope you know were friends and I would never say anything like that to you or anybody I'm really sorry about the mix up

-Kaicecream


	132. Chapter 132

I know. I just love to talk. I've talked my mom's ear off so many times I just wanna do it to other people. I just love talking. And I always have so much to say. Like I just can't keep talking about how I am going to my bff's house for a sleepover on Sunday. I am so excited! And I am finally on summer break. So glad. And that has been long as well. I feel bad for talking so much. Yet even thought I do, I just have to keep on going. Also, I wanna know what your favorite color is for some reason. My favorites are blue and green, though I don't think I look very good in green. :)

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

It's ok if you talk a lot I don't mind at all to answer your question my favorite color is silver and I'm glad you're on summer break now we can talk more right ;)

-Lloyd


	133. Chapter 133

Dear Kaicecream,

oh... okay. now I get It... It's okay. Thanks for saying

we're friends and you'd never say mean things ta me.

Your a great friend.

No, I didn't notice the names she put, Huh.

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

This Is and will ever be the last time I talk about my clothes.

After this, I talk about something else.

Me.

day: Brown ponytailed hair with a mint Green hair tie In It,

a light Green jacket over a Gray shirt, wheres Black pants,

& wheres Gray shoes

night: wheres a Gray shirt with Blue pajama pants

swim: wheres a Blue swimsuit with a Blue hair tie

-your friend

Sabrina

Ok good I was afraid you hated me or something I'm glad that's cleared up

-Kaicecream

Dear Sabrina

You know what talk about your clothes as much as you want your talking to me not them I don't mind so it's ok ;)

-Lloyd


	134. Chapter 134

Dear Lloyd,

Do you like Undertale? If you do, who's your favorite character? (This is a question AND a promo for my story Under Ninjago. Check it out if you want, I won't force it)

From

Dan8823 (or just Dan)

Dear Dan

Yes Flowey is my favorite I love him he's cool I like you story it's good so far

-Lloyd


	135. Chapter 135

What is similar is the "father versus son" Plot. Like Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, Garmadon(well at least in the first two seasons) and you.

Sorry, in my plane of existence, Ninjago is a tv show. DON'T FREAK!

Then again, if someone told me that I'd freak... And then do a reality check. (_)

And also, yay! Wait... What about when time dies?(_)

Oh. Hang on.

First of all. Sorry. It's a sensitive subject isn't it.

(T_T)( I act before I think sometimes.)

Also Morro is kinda like tylo ren.

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverse

Oh I see now your right it is similar and I won't freak I understand there are different realms sixteen to be exact and it's ok I don't mind talking about it

-Lloyd


	136. Chapter 136

Hi Kaicecream!

Lloyd, I have a billion stupid questions to ask you, but I'll

only ask two.

1\. Why didn't you use your powers to save everyone in the Lego Movie?

2\. Do you believe in unicorns? (Hey, I think unicorns are awesome)

Pls answer!And btw Lloyd you're bae

-Nikka

Actually, please don't hate me, I'm gonna ask you a third question cos I really need to know this; so...

Does the nyan cat song get in your nerves?

Dear Nikka

I couldn't use my powers because the plot didn't allow that Emmet was supposed to be the hero unicorns huh? Well I think they're cool but maybe at some point they existed yes the Nyan cat song does

-Lloyd


	137. Chapter 137

Dear Kaicecream,

This fic you're doing is pretty good, but you might want to put a period at the end of some sentences. But still, you did a good job!

-Gie-chan

Dear Lloyd,

Hey, um, you know that time with the tea that made you and the others older, right? So, your sorta in your late teens now like the other ninja. How do you celebrate your birthday now? Do they count how old your body is or how many years you've lived? Which one?

-Gie-chan

P.s.- Kai has a cute little brother! He did say he was gonna take care of you, remember?

Dear Gie-chan

Ok noted thanks

-Kaicecream

Dear Gie-chan

Well I'm actually an adult now we count my birthday by how many years I've lived I remember Kai saying he'll look after me

-Lloyd


	138. Chapter 138

lloyd do you ever think that you could get your golden power back

love awesomeninja3

Dear Awesomeninja3

I suppose I could but its better I don't

-Lloyd


	139. Chapter 139

Dear Lloyd,

Have you ever heard of Pokémon? If so, how did you hear about it? Also, seen the anime, read the manga and\or played any of the games? Just curious so please answer when you get the chance.

Sincerely,

Trinity Sparks

P.S. I'm a fan of Ash Ketchum. I think he's SO cool. If you don't agree with me, that's fine. Everyone has their own opinion.

Dear Trinity Sparks

I have heard of pokemon I have the game I heard about it from some fans

-Lloyd


	140. Chapter 140

Dear Lloyd,

I don't wanna be a ninja anymore, I'm doing my own

thing now... Wow, should of done this from the vary Vary

beginning, I'm doing my own thing cause I know for

a fact I can't just get 1 color... That's not how It works

In my dimension... I wish It did, but It dosen't... Poopie.

Me.

White, Yellow, Blue, & Orange hair clips

Brown vest

White, Yellow, Blue, & Orange shirts

pants & jeans

Gray shoes

Dear Kaicecream,

When did you start "Yaking with Lloyd"?

Dear Sabrina

I'm sad you don't want to be a ninja but it's your choice ;)

-Lloyd

Dear Sabrina

December 18th

-Kaicecream

Kaicecream,

I'm starting ta hate Spinjago and u... What's going on?

Are u 2 okay?

-your mad and conserned friend

Dear Sabrina

Do you really have to hate us that's mean but I was in the hospital I had a crisis and I was taking back to the hospital I'm really sorry it too so long

-Kaicecream


	141. Chapter 141

Dear Kaicecream,

[blushes] Sorry, I was just mad at u for not updating

for so long... I'm really sorry I said that... Still friends?

What crisis did u have? Everything okay?

Dear Sabrina

Yes I'm ok now I just had a really bad case of Tuberculosis and I couldn't breath I threw up so much that blood was coming out of my mouth and nose after a close call with septic shock I'm ok now thanks and were still friends sorry I know that was probraly way too much imformation

-Kaicecream

Dear Lloyd,

Being a ninja looks just to cool. I'm not gonna stop being

one.

Me.

White hair clips

Black vest

White shirts

pants, jeans, and khakis

Gray shoes

sleep.

White shirt with White pajama pants

Hay Lloyd, What do ya think of

"the master of ying"?

Dear Sabrina

I like Master Ying and yes being a ninja is cool

-your friend Greeny


	142. Chapter 142

Dear Kaicecream,

I'm coping this letter.

God your screen name Is so easy ta spell, I Love It!

Can u update this soon, please?

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

Have u heard of a TV show called Miraculous Ladybug?

It's a petty cool show, It's about superhero's. Instead of me

looking like Marinette, I'm looking like Marinette and Adrien's

daughter, her name's Marie.

normal.

shoulder langth Brown pingtailed hair with Turquoise

hair ties In It, wheres a light Pink jacket over a White shirt,

Tan pants, and Gray shoes

sleep.

wheres a White shirt with Pink pajama pants

superhero.

wheres a Turquoise suit with matching skirt and

Turquoise-Black wings.

So basically the only difference I'm doing Is, the color of the

Marinette's hair ties and I'm doing a butterfly suit Instead of

a ladybug suit.

Dear Sabrina

No I haven't heard of Miraculous Ladybug but it sounds cool

-Greeny


	143. Chapter 143

Dear Kaicecream,

No, that wasen't to much Info. I'm really worried for u.

Your not gonna like stop the "Yaking with Lloyd" thing, are u?

I've have that happen to me before. I was really Into this

Ninjago story (Christmas colors) and the writers friend said

she couldn't continue It cause she die. I was really sad that

she couldn't continue with It. I really liked that story.

And I just don't want something like that happening with u.

-your scared friend

Dear Sabrina

I certainly don't plan on cancelling this but you never know if for whatever reason I couldn't do it any more I would probraly get someone else to do it for me plus don't worry I'll be fine just routine stuff that comes with Chronic Tuberculosis but thanks for your concern :)

-Kaicecream

Dear Lloyd,

Sorry Lloyd, I'm going back ta Turquoise butterfly.

I know u said It dosen't bother u, but I'm just really getting

tiered of changing my mined on people so much. I don't

know why I change my mined so much, I just do and I'm

really getting sick of It.

For day, I have Brown pigtailed hair with Turquoise hair ties

In It, I where a dark Gray blazer over a Blue shirt, Pink

pants, and Gray shoes

For bed, I where a Blue shirt with Pink pajama pants

As a superhero, I where a Turquoise butterfly suit

...

If I somehow don't get the costume

For day, I have Brown pigtailed hair with Turquoise hair ties

In It, I where a light Green blazer over a Blue shirt, Tan

jeans, and Gray shoes

For bed, I where a Blue shirt with Pink pajama pants

As a superhero, I where a Turquoise butterfly suit

Dear Sabrina

Can you fly with that suit you know it being a butterfly suit and all? 

-Lloyd

Dear Kaicecream,

Do u watch Miraculous Ladybug at all?

Dear Sabrina

I've actually never heard of it before

-Kaicecream


	144. Chapter 144

Okay okay I have to, what's your hogwarts house? I mean really, Slytherin? Griffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? I'm a Slytherin. Hevent talked to you in a while.. So hi! Say hi to Zane for me to.

Missing you,

Una.

Dear Una

Hiiiii how are you? I've been missing you I'm glad your back! As for your question I'm a Griffindor and Zane said hello and he missed you

-Lloyd


	145. Chapter 145

Hey Lloyd it's been a while since I talked to you.

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

Yes it has been awhile how are you? Well I hope? nice talking to you again

-Lloyd


	146. Chapter 146

...

Okay?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Destroyeroftheuniverses

Dear Destroyeroftheuniverses

Um…..okay what? Whats the matter overlord got your tongue Lol Jk

-Lloyd


	147. Chapter 147

Dear Kaicecream,

Now can u update?

Dear Lloyd,

I'm doing like u and nothing more. I love that your shirt

matches your jacket. It's cute and I'm kinda do that too.

Civilian name: Sabrina B. (Sal for short)

Age: 16 years old (at heart)

Appearance: brown eyes, brown hair with a green hair tie

In It, wheres a blue sweater over a white tank top,

wheres a blue bracelet, tan pants, and gray shoes

Superhero Name: dragonfly

Miraculous: bracelet

Special Power: wings of change

Kwami: Kemoo

Transforming phase: Time to Fly!

I don't wanna be a ninja anymore, Lloyd.,, Sorry.

Can u where a jacket or sweaters In summer, Lloyd?

Dear Sabrina

Sure why not it would probraly be pretty hot tho but I wear sweat shirts in the summer all the time

-Greeny

Dear Kaicecream,

I'm coping this letter and changing things In It.

Now Spinjago updated, can u?

Dear Sabrina

I'm doing it now

-Kaicecream

Dear Lloyd,

I'm looking like Jack Walker, he's a Pokemon ranger.

I wish Jackie was my father, I think It be cool ta be a

Pokemon ranger.

Appearance: brown ponytailed hair with a yellow hair tie

In It, wheres a red sweater over a blue shirt, tan pants,

and gray shoes

If I was In Pokemon (as a ranger)

Civilian name: Sabrina Walker

Age: 13

Appearance: blond/yellow ponytailed hair with a blue hair

tie In It, wheres a red sweater over a blue shirt, blue jean

shorts, and red shoes

As a ranger: wheres a red/yellow ranger jacket over a

blue shirt, a pair of black shorts, and red shoes

Dear Sabrina

Pokemon rangers are cool I wish we had pokemon here in Ninjago I would totally own a Dragonite

-Greeny


	148. Chapter 148

I'm coping and changing this letter.

Dear Kaicecream,

Wow, u update fast, keep It up ;)

Please don't think I'm being rude but, are u a girl?

I mean, I never know If the writers of these kinds of stories

are girls or boys. Some say It In there profiles, others don't.

And I'm scared ta ask them cause I'm afraid they'd stop there

stories cause of me, so I beg u, don't stop this. Please!

-your terrified friend

Dear Sabrina

It's ok I don't mind you asking I'm a girl my real name is Macy

-Kaicecream

Dear Lloyd,

I'm looking like u now and really sticking to It.

Appearance: brown ponytailed hair with a blue hair tie In It,

wheres a white/black hat, black jacket over a white shirt,

tan jeans, and gray shoes

Who I'd want ta be If I was In TV shows.

Pokemon (Sabrina Walker, sir Aaron's student or Sabrina

Ketchum)

Naruto (Sabrina Hatake or Uzumaki)

Fairly odd parents (Cosmo's godchild/anti-Cosmo's godchild)

Zatch Bell (Zena Bell, Doufot, Albert or Laila)

Miraculous Ladybug (Marinette)

Dear Lloyd,

:) I'm guessing you'd do a Dragonite cause u have an

elemental dragon? ;) Am I right Lloyd?

Dear Sabrina

You are correct it's because I have an elemental dragon if I had to be one of the other ninja I think I would be Cole because he is really strong just thought I would add that

Appearance green hoodie with green pants and a white undershirt with a green ballcap when I don't want to be noticed by my fans

-Lloyd

Dear Kaicecream,

Can u update the letters ether today or tomorrow?

And can I ask u something?

Can u do a "Yaking with Serena or ask Serena" thing,

please?

I would really love It If u could.

-your friend

Dear Sabrina

Who is Serena?

-Kaicecream


	149. Chapter 149

you know that you have a show? If yes isn't it kinda creepy? If no, we have some talking to do. It's weird how we started out, huh?

Peacefully,

Una.

Ps. I just had some steak, what's your favorite food.

Dear Una

Ofcourse I do Cooking With Lloyd tonight's recipe is keylime cupcakes with vanilla icing and yes it was weird how we started out but I'm glad were friends now my favorite food is egg drop soup my mom makes the best let's go hang sometime

-Lloyd


	150. Chapter 150

Dear Kaicecream,

Hello again! You've been doing this so well. Keep up the good work and I like how you write Lloyd's replies.

-Gie-chan

Dear Lloyd,

Hey, it's been a while. You know, you're one of my favorite ninja. So, uh, have you ever been chased by fangirls throughout the city three years ago? That time when the ninja are teachers, where you going all over Ninjago? I just want to know...

P.s.- I know you miss your dad but I miss Garmadon too. I hope he would show up again in the future, you know?

-Gie-chan

Dear Gie-chan

Why thank you that's sweet of you

-Kaicecream

Dear Gie-chan

Yes it has been awhile thanks I know I'm pretty great JK yes I was being chased by fangirls one tried to knock me out with a bat but I got away thanks to one of my fans she helped me out she hid me

Ps sigh yes hopefully but not likely…

-Lloyd


	151. Chapter 151

Dear Kaicecream,

U know what, I'm just redoing both of these letters.

So, If just u and Lloyd reply ta this letter only? Thank u.

-your friend

Dear Lloyd,

Me.

Main wear: pink hair clip, gray hoodie over a purple

t-shirt, black jeans, and purple shores

If I was In Pokemon.

Name: Sabrina Ketchum (Ash's little cousin)

Name: Sabrina B. (sir Aaron's student)

If I was In Naruto.

Name: Sabrina Uzumaki (daughter of the 4th hokage)

Name: Sabrina Hataka (daughter of the white fang)

-your bestie

Dear Sabrina

Are you excited about the new pokemon as I am I can't wait the others think I'm lame but forget them its awesome.

-Lloyd

Dear Kaicecream,

Who's Serena, Serena's one of the girls with Ash Ketckum

though out the Kalos region.

But Insted of just Serena. Can u do It with Misty, May,

Dawn, and Iris too? U can call It "yakking with Pokegirls"

Ash's traveling buddy's

Kanto region: Misty, Brock

Orange Islands: Misty, Tracy

Johto region: Misty, Brock

Hoenn region: Max, May, Brock

Sinnoh region: Dawn, Brock

Unova region: Iris, Cilan

Kalos region: Bonnie, Serena, Clemont

If u have any questions about what I wrote down, let me

know, kay?

By the way, If u think your to old for Pokemon, don't think

that, I'm 21 and I still watch It at times ;)

Dear Sabrina

Hmm I'll see I didn't watch pokemon for years so I lost track of everything and I play pokemon all the time heck my mom and dad play pokemon and has been since it came out your never too old for pokemon

-Kaicecream

Dear Kaicecream,

What's up with u updating late now?

Is It that sickness u told me about?

Or Is It something else?

-your good friend

Dear Sabrina

Yes I just got out of the hospital I was on the ventilator for two weeks because I couldn't breathe but also I got a job so I've been working too sorry about the delay

-Kaicecream


	152. Chapter 152

Dear Kaicecream,

I'm copying this letter.

-your good friend

Dear Lloyd,

I'm looking like Serena and Mairin... (blushes) Sorry

Lloyd, this will be the vary last time.

Serena.

headband (Pokemon x,y Ep 73)

Mairin.

Hair, shirt, hair tie (Pokemon Mega Evolution Act 1,2,3,4)

main wear: Black hair tie, Purple sweater over a Pink

shirt, Black bag, Tan jeans, Gray socks & shoes

sleep wear: Pink Pajamas

P.S. Mairin's hair... Mines a little shorter then hers though.

Dear Sabrina

Why are you apologizing its ok to look like them it doesn't bother me whenever you're ready to come back to the ninja side just come on back take your time ;) so for Halloween I'm being a kenochi ive already got my wig and everything it will be great to see the look on the guys' faces when they see Lydia hahahahaha what are you dressing up as if you dress up at all?

-Lloyd


	153. Chapter 153

Can u please update Kaicecream?

Are u In the hospital... Again...?

Or are u working?

Dear Sabrina

Ive been working one of my coworkers is really sick and keeps calling in so I have to come in for her ive felt really well lately

-Kaicecream


	154. Chapter 154

I'm doing good. How are you? fought any new villains lately? Here, i made you cookies. (::) (::)(::) (::) and some chocolate chip brownies. [::] [::] [::] hope you like them!

-LovetheLORD

Dear LovetheLORD

I'm sorry! I didn't respond to your letter I missed it I hope you aren't mad at me anyways no villains lately it been uneventful and thanks for the cookies I'll make you some pies cakes brownies and cookies and ice cream since I didn't see your letter.

A really embarrassed and sorry

-Lloyd


End file.
